


Tactile

by Invulpis



Category: K-pop, 크나큰 | KNK (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, idol!verse, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invulpis/pseuds/Invulpis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inseong is a very touchy person. After his first long day of solo activities with nobody to cling to he's exhausted, physically and mentally. Luckily, Heejun waited up for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tactile

**Author's Note:**

> (unbeta'd)

It was around 1am when Heejun heard the telltale squeak of their front door’s old hinges and heavy footsteps in the hall. Not a moment too soon either. While he happily chose to wait up for Inseong, his body felt heavy and slow, and it was getting hard to resist the call of sleep. Laying there for a moment he waited to hear if Inseong was going to go straight to bed, but he knew that was not the case when he listened to the soft thuds continue up past where his bedroom was and into their small kitchen area. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed he hopped up and headed out into the hallway towards their modest kitchenette. As expected Inseong was there, wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, and looking dead on his feet.

A few steps closer and Heejun could see that the older boy seemed to be trying to make coffee. However, the only thing he was managing to pull off was spilling coffee all over the counter.  
Heejun jogged the last few steps and gently took the coffeepot from pliant hands. It seemed to take Inseong a moment to register what was going on, but after a few seconds droopy eyes refocused on Heejun. He gave him a small smile before his look shifted to one of confusion.

"What are you still doing awake?"

Heejun was normally the first one asleep and first one awake, and Inseong would have known that their practice ended over an hour ago. He'd probably expected to come home to everyone long asleep.

"What are you doing pouring coffee all over the counter?" Heejun teased.

Inseong seemed to only just notice that he had missed his mug by a few inches and created a mess. He groaned and dragged a palm down his face before moving to grab paper towels. Putting the coffee pot back in its place, Heejun turned and helped clean up the mess on the counter and floor. He also took the liberty of dumping out the rest of the coffee, Inseong didn't need to be drinking it right before bed anyways. The older boy didn't seem to notice though, or at least not care if he did. He was being very quiet.

"So how did it go? Did you have fun?" Inseong had been out doing solo activities all day. From practicing for his upcoming special stage with some other artists for The Show, to doing his individual photos for a magazine, he was gone before they woke up and now back after most of them had gone to bed.

"Aish, doing things alone is so tiring. There's nobody to talk to but the managers."

They started walking back towards their rooms as they spoke, brushing shoulders and arms to walk side by side in the narrow hallway.

"Aw, did you miss us? Cute." He didn't get a response to that as they turned into Inseong's room and the elder started to change into pajamas. Heejun watched as the older boy seemed to pause a few times and stare at his dresser, like he forgot what we was doing.

He wouldn't say that he himself really missed the other boy, it had after all only been one day, but his absence was very apparent. While Seungjun and Jihun messed around together as they usually would, Heejun found himself sitting quietly with their eldest instead of participating or chattering. That was fine of course, he had no problem just relaxing in their break time. He had caught himself glancing up a few times with the intent to find Inseong and tell him something or show him something on his phone, only to remember that he wasn't there. He could imagine it must have been harder for Inseong. He was the first one of their group to have to spend a day doing activities alone, and anyone who knew him could tell you he thrived off of being with people he likes.

His musings were interrupted when a pair of tan arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him forward into Inseong's chest. The older boy hummed into the crown of his head as he lightly rocked them back and forth. Heejun looked down to see that he had finished changing into a t-shirt and sleeping shorts, not dissimilar to his own. He hadn’t taken a shower, but Heejun supposed he didn’t really need to if he took one in the morning and didn’t have choreo practice. He shifted a bit to try and look up at the other but was stopped by arms holding him tighter and the face in his hair nuzzling almost comedically harder into his skull.

Heejun rolled his eyes a bit and smiled.

"What, are we just going to sleep standing up here Hyung?"

He felt the nod more then he saw it and let out a sigh. This, he supposed, was a given too. Inseong was always a very tactile person, normally hugging and leaning and even kissing them throughout the day as he pleased. He said touching people made him happy, and it was plainly obvious that was true. It's not like anyone really had an issue with it besides maybe Youjin, whom Inseong tried to give more space to, and even he had his days when he let Inseong hang off him. He wouldn't have had anyone he could do that too all day today though, and it must have worn him down even more than the busywork. Heejun sighed and wrapped his arms around Inseong, who let out another happy hum at the returned embrace.

Inseong was comfortable and warm and Heejun’s own fatigue doubled back and hit him full force. It was that seductive warmth you would feel when you first woke up in the morning and your comforter was absorbing and relaying all of your body heat back to you. It kept you in place, lured you back into slumber. Heejun caught himself nearly dozing off and luckily was jolted back right as he was on the edge. Awake again, he dropped his arms and jabbed Inseong in the side.

"We can't actually sleep standing up, it's time to move." In response Inseong grumbled into his hair, and keeping one arm firm around his torso, he leaned to flip the light switch before shuffling them both over to his bed.

Heejun let himself fall with Inseong's weight onto the mattress. Heejun found himself situated between Inseong and the wall, and did his best to pull the boy's covers out from beneath them and over their bodies. They ended up laying on their sides facing each other, and with the solid grip Inseong's arm had around his back Heejun doubted he could even turn to face the other way without a struggle. That was alright though.

Instead he let himself shuffle back in close to the heat radiating off the other boy, draping his own arm over Inseong's side and letting his other arm fold in between them. Inseong shifted a bit as well, slipping a leg between his own and curling around his calf to lock them together. Heejun felt the fingertips on his back absently trace circles into the thin material of his shirt. He was warm, comfortable, and calm in the embrace and he found himself very pleased with his decision to stay up. He let the light movements along with the smooth breathing, and heavy weight of the day’s activities lull him back into slumber.

…..

The next morning Heejun woke up to a nudge on the shoulder, a bright light streaming in through the door, and a heavy weight on his chest. Blinking a few times he looked up from his position on his back to see Seungjun standing next to the bed, looking still a bit drowsy but for all intents and purposes awake. The older boy must have woken naturally around the usual time Heejun would come wake him up out of habit. That was a lifesaver, since it was normally Heejun’s job to go around waking everyone up. Once Seungjun saw he was awake he quietly pointed to Inseong, who Heejun now realized was on top of him, and headed out of the room to likely wake the others.

Coming more to his senses he realized he was a bit pinned by Inseong, who was splayed over his chest. There was an arm wrapped around his waist but his legs seemed to be freed and uncovered. They probably kicked all the sheets off at some point. Every moment he laid there he felt more awake and decided it was probably time to get up. His body was still half asleep under Inseong and he didn’t think he had the strength to push the older boy off.

He heard a loud yelp like noise come from the hallway and figured Seungjun had woken Jihun. Judging by the sounds of a scuffle that followed he couldn’t have done it nicely. A sudden thought came to his mind and Heejun looked down at the boy on top of him with glee. Sneaking his hands down to Inseong’s sides, Heejun jabbed his fingers into the sensitive space between his ribcage and pelvis. Inseong woke immediately. He startled with a jolt, up and away from the offending fingers. The sudden momentum had him tip backwards over the side of the bed where he landed on the floor, leaving Heejun curled into himself laughing.

Inseong looked up at him disoriented and sleepy. The confused and maybe even a bit betrayed look on his face only made Heejun wheeze harder into his laugh, now a kneeling ball on top of the mattress. Once he registered what had happened Inseong whined a complaint from his spot on the floor but Heejun was too far gone to even consider acknowledging it. He was also fully unprepared when the older boy decided to pounce and return the favor, tickling his sides as he wiggled into the wall trying to escape lean hands. The assault continued until Youjin leaned in to tell them to stop goofing off, and to get ready to leave for the studio. Laying there, breathing deeply with tears welled in the corners of his eyes from the merciless attack, Heejun thought he probably did miss Inseong a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> We were lacking in cuddly Heeseong fics so here you go. Thank you for reading, and if you liked it please let me know. As always, if anyone seems very out of character, or you notice any grammatical errors, please also let me know that as I'd like to improve as a writer. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO feel free to come find me on twitter @smolheej. I tweet knk and fic stuff and love talking to kinkerbells.
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
